Lost
by ehluvr3
Summary: They were in love. They were engaged. Until one day, for reasons unknown to all but Odin, she was sent to Earth, only to return to Asgard once a year until her mission is complete. A mission that even she herself knows nothing of. Loki/OC LokixOC LokiXOC
1. Prologue

I started this story at a time when I wasn't confident in my writing, and felt the need to explain every detail and ever decision.

And although I still don't think my writing style is _that_ good, I know it has at least improved from when I originally posted this story.

That being said, I am going to restart the story. Hopefully now that I've grown it'll be less... well... lame.

**Prologue:**

"_Loki," I breathed out. Our faces close. Our eyes staring intently. Our hands intertwined. His lips met mine in a kiss that took my breath away. We broke apart and I pressed myself closer to his chest, his arms tightening around me._

"_I love you," he sighed as we lied on the grass in my garden. I looked into his eyes and saw no hint of mischief or lies._

"_I love you too."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to find myself in my bed on Earth, sighing in disappointment. It had already been a few months since I last saw Loki and I was still dreaming about our time together.

"Freya!" I heard a voice calling from the other side of my door as they knocked.

Freya was the name Odin told me to use while on Earth. In Old Norse, it means "lady," or "mistress," which fits because our lives make up Norse mythology on Earth, and I am of noble blood among those who reside in Asgard. I supposed that's why he told me to use that name. My real name is Lifa, which means "life" in Old Norse. Now, the only time anyone ever calls me by that name is when I see Loki. Ironically, while Loki is the god of mischief and lies, I am the goddess of virtue and truth. Some call him the god of evil or deceit, and my alternate name is the goddess of goodness and truth.

"Come in, Jane!" I yelled back, hearing the door open as I started my morning routine.

"Freya! You've got to come with me _right now_!" she exclaimed, bursting into my room while I finished brushing my teeth.

"_What_ are you so excited about?" I asked her. She had a huge grin on her face when I walked out of the bathroom, and frankly, it was freaking me out.

"Some government agency took all of my equipment!"

"And you're excited about that?" I raised a brow.

"You didn't let me finish," she grabbed my hand, pulling me out the door. I barely managed to lock the front door before she pulled me harder toward her van. Once inside, I asked, "Care to finish explaining why you pulled me out of my house before I even got any breakfast?" As she drove, she explained that she had met someone who could help her with her research. She had only met him the night before, when she hit him with her car, but tonight he had taken her to a "satellite crash site" where he got caught by the government.

"And what does this have to do with me?" I inquired.

"Well, Erik went to go get him and then maybe take him out for drinks. I, on the other hand, really want you to meet this guy, so I took this opportunity to come get you," she told me. I only nodded in response and we spent the next half hour catching up on each others' lives to pass the time on the way to her temporary home.

_Important AN: This chapter was mostly to set up my story. I promise Loki will appear in the very near future, and I promise the chapters will get longer._

_AN OPPORTUNITY: If anyone's interested, you can PM suggestions to me (about my writing style, not the plot, unless I ask for plot suggestions) whenever I post a new chapter. If I like the ideas, I'll use them to edit that chapter and credit you for helping me out. I'm trying to improve my writing style, so I figure this would be a good idea._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When we arrived at our destination, Darcy was already asleep, and Erik wasn't back yet with Jane's mystery man. We talked for a while until I felt a force pulling at me.

"Jane," I said, looking in the direction of the force. I was hoping it would appear as if I was looking out to see if Erik had arrived yet. "Erik's taking quite a while. I think I should go to the bar to make sure he and your new _lover_ aren't too drunk." I just _had_ to add the lover part in there to embarrass her. I grinned when I saw her cheeks turn red.

"I'll go with you," she said, standing with me, until I stopped her.

"No, Jane. I think you should stay here. In case they come back. If they're not there, I'll look around the area and come back, okay? I won't be taking the car, so I'll be back in a few hours. If they come back, you don't need to bother coming to find me. I'll be fine." She hesitated, but nodded, accepting my reasoning. I hurried out the door and down the street. I already knew Erik was on his way. I could feel his presence approaching. He had someone with him: someone with a familiar aura (for lack of a better term), although I knew I had never felt this exact aura. Ignoring the two beings, I made my way to the diner. It was closed, but that was where the force was pulling me. As I approached, the pull became stronger, leading me behind the building, to a space hidden from view. I cautiously approached, prepared to attack if necessary.

My power was sorcery-based, like Loki. When I was young, I had an accident and almost lost my life. I was healed, and while I still had most Asgardian traits (my lifespan, my immunity to disease, my metabolism, and my resistance to most injury), I had to sacrifice the strength that most of our warriors, like Thor, rely on in battle. Because of this, I could not fight with the traditional methods of the Asgardian race. When I met Loki, I grew especially interested in sorcery.

_*flashback*_

_I was walking in the palace gardens while my mother, the queen's oldest friend, and my father, the army ruler (just as his name, Haraldr, suggests) except for when the king took action, were having lunch with the All-father and his wife. I heard sounds coming from behind the trees, and went to see what was happening. To my surprise, a boy was there, performing sorcery more advanced than any I had seen before._

"_Who are you?" I heard a curious voice as from behind me, while the boy I had been watching disappeared. I jumped in surprise and turned to face whoever was speaking. My eyes widened._

"_My prince," I exclaimed, giving a curtsy. My parents had high positions in the king's court, making us well-respected nobles. People acted so carefully around me, I may as well have been the princess. Therefore, I did not have to bow on one knee, as is custom, although I still had to show my respect._

"_There is no need to curtsy, but I would greatly appreciate it if you answered my question," I told me, smiling with obvious amusement at my flustered state. Of the royal family, I had only ever met the king and queen, and even then, it was only for a brief moment before the adults sent me away to wander._

"_I'm sorry, my prince. I am Lifa, daughter of Haraldr."_

"_What were you doing in the gardens?"_

"_I was sent here while our parents share a meal together, my prince. I followed a noise that led me here." The prince looked thoughtful for a second before looking at me, making me nervous. "If I may, my prince, what were you doing?" He smirked._

"_I was practicing my sorcery. I am not as adept at fighting in the traditional manner, but I very much excel at sorcery. It seems sorcery was my calling. Would you like to learn some?" My eyes widened, and I blushed._

"_I do not wish to intrude on your personal time. I'm sure you have many other friends who would like to learn from you, my prince," I said hurriedly, looking down._

"_On the contrary, I have very few friends, and the friends that I do possess are more my brother's than mine," he declared._

"_Then we are the same. As I would learn from books and the world around me, the other girls dislike spending time with me. They would rather braid each others' hair or fantasize about growing up to marry a handsome man. In fact, they often speak of your brother, and while I mean no offense to him, I'd much prefer yourself to your brother," I confessed without thinking. When I realized what I had said, I blushed and looked at my feet once again, not wanting to meet his eyes. I heard chuckling and blushed some more._

"_You know, Lifa," the prince said, taking my hand in his, causing me to look up at him. "You are very interesting. I would be honored if you would consider having me as your friend," he told me, kissing my hand. I stood silently, in shock, for a moment before I woke from my stupor and nodded, smiling widely._

"_Of course, my prince," I grinned._

"_Loki."_

"_What?"_

"_We're friends now. Call me Loki."_

"_Only if you teach me some of that sorcery," I said slyly. He nodded at me with a grin, and we spend the next few hours (in Midgardian units of time) learning more about each other as he taught me sorcery._

_We were two children: each wiser than others our age, each ostracized from the other children, and each destined for a... unique future._

_*end flashback*_

"Lifa," a voice called out. I immediately lowered my defenses, rushing forward.

"Loki! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed in a joyous tone as I jumped into his arms. He held me close, and I savored the moment. After a few moments of silence, I sensed Loki's nervousness. "What has happened?"

"I cannot stay long, but I must confess something to you, and I fear you may hate me for it," he told me, looking into my eyes intensely."

"Whatever it is, it could never make me love you any less," I assured him, taking his face into my hands. "My love for you in unconditional." He looked unsure, but opened his mouth to speak.

"Lifa, I am the son of Laufey."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Lifa, I am the son of Laufey." I froze, shocked at Loki's news. He studied my face for a moment and said, "You hate me now as well." It was a statement, not a question. He took my wrists to pull my hands from his face, but I snapped out of my stupor, much as I had all those years ago when he called me his friend, and smiled at him.

"Loki. I don't care that you are a frost giant by blood. In your heart, you are Asgardian. You are still the same Loki I grew to love." Taking my hands in his, Loki sighed.

"You are the only one to see it that way. To everyone else, whether they know of my heritage or not, I am an outcast. They give me respect because they see me as Loki Odinson, but in reality, they hate me. I am the monster they tell their children to fear."

"Loki, my love, I'm sure no one but your mother and father know about your heritage, and the others don't hate you-"

"Yes they do!" he interrupted me angrily, releasing my hands. "They may not know I'm a frost giant, but they _do_ know that I am different. They see that I don't belong there, and they avoid me for it. They value their brute strength too much, and that is something I will never have."

"But you have something so much better," I assured him, putting my hands to his face, making sure he couldn't look away. "Who needs their strength? I don't have it, nor do I need it, and neither do you. You have intelligence, and sorcery, which are far more practical than muscle. Anyone can fight a war or kill an enemy, but they can only destroy, while you can manipulate." I could tell my words weren't getting through to him. Any other time, I would have been able to help, but not this time. The discovery of his heritage was too fresh, and he was blinded by confusion, jealousy, and anger.

"I will make my father proud. I will show him that I am equal to Thor. When he wakes from the Odinsleep, he will realize that Thor is no better than I am, and that I am willing to use my power to do what's best for Asgards." He was so determined. He looked back at me, saying he would return to retrieve me as soon as he finished his preparations. Without even a kiss, Loki rushed away to return to Asgard, leaving me speechless behind the diner.

I returned late at night to find Jane and another figure asleep by the fire. Smiling to myself, I went inside to rest. to Asgard, leaving me speechless behind the diner.

\, leaving me behindieve me as soon as he finished his preparations. With I guessed that Erik was inside the trailer and Darcy was asleep. Unable to sleep, I just sat at the dining table, thinking about what Loki had said. He was obviously planning something, and it must have been significant because any other time, he would've told me, no matter how sinful it was. I was worried, both for our realm as a whole, and for Loki himself. Even as a child, he only wanted to be recognized as equal to Thor. We were both outcasts, but the difference between us was I accepted my differences, while Loki felt the need to prove himself.

While I was lost in my thoughts, the sun apparently rose, and everyone woke up.

"Morning, Freya," Darcy greeted as she walked in, fully dressed. I jumped and looked at her.

"Oh, hey Darcy," I waved, and a few moments later, "Can I use your shower?" She only nodded as she looked through the cupboard for something to eat. I hurried to get my clothes and take a shower. I was hoping a cold shower could help me wake up after my trance-like state. Once I finished my morning routine, I walked back to the main room, where I knew everyone would be, as it contained the kitchen, dining "room," and "living room" all in one place. I was putting on a bracelet, so I wasn't paying attention when I crashed into a large, hard figure.

"Oh, sor-" I stopped mid-sentence, looking up at who I had crashed into.

"Good morning, Freya. Looks like you met Thor. He's the guy I was telling you about," Jane said, walking into the room. After a few moments, during which she was probably looking confused at the pair of us, I snapped out of my shocked state (I seemed to be snapping out of many different states lately) and dropped down to one knee.

"I apologize, my prince. If I had realized you were in Midgar, I would have come to find you myself. I-"

"Lifa! How wonderful it is to see a familiar face!" Thor interrupted me, lifting me to my feet to embrace me. I stiffen at first instinctually, but then relax and return the hug.

"Yes, my prince, it _is_ truly wonderful," I say, but before I can continue. Darcy interrupts.

"Wait a minute. What's going on here?" Thor releases me from him embrace and we turn to the group.

"Freya, how do you know Thor?" Jane asks. I can see the cogs in her mind turning. I saw Erik giving Thor a questioning look, probably trying to protect Jane from heartbreak. From what I've heard, Jane was deeply in love (or as deeply as she could be) with Thor, even though they had only known each other for less than 48 hours.

"I am the prince of Asgard! Why would she not know my identity?" Thor's booming voice replied.

"My prince, they are unaware of my true heritage," I told him, bowing my head in respect.

"Lifa, you should not bow to me. I'm sure my brother would not approve," Thor teased. Despite my expecting it, my face turned a light shade of pink. I wasn't afraid to admit my love for Loki, but I was always embarrassed when others called attention to me, whether it was about Loki or not. I only nodded in response before turning back to my Midgardian friends.

"I am from Asgard, not Earth. The Allfather sent me to Midgard to fulfill a special task, although I cannot reveal what it was. If there is time, I will explain more later, but for now, I feel that we should focus our efforts on sending Thor back to Asgard," I said quickly, suddenly feeling rushed. I could feel that something was going to happen. Whether it would be good or bad, I didn't know, but I felt we should be prepared for anything.

It was as if Fate did not want me to get anything done that day. I was oftentimes interrupted and hadn't been able to finish voicing most of my thoughts. Because of these interruptions, I should have expected it when we heard someone knocking on the door, and looked over to see four figures waving at us.

"I don't believe it," Erik said, noticing their attire.

"Who are they?" Darcy asked. Jane stayed silent, but I could see a mixture of shock and excitement in her eyes. Thor opened the door and Volstagg announced them:

"Lady Sif and the Warriors Three!"


	5. Story Reset

I started this story at a time when I wasn't confident in my writing, and felt the need to explain every detail and ever decision.

And although I still don't think my writing style is _that_ good, I know it has at least improved from when I originally posted this story.

That being said, I am going to restart the story. Hopefully now that I've grown it'll be less... well... lame.


End file.
